


Leg Cramps...

by BenYang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenYang/pseuds/BenYang
Summary: Bokuto hears constant shuffling beside him...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17





	Leg Cramps...

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: Akaashi is rlly sensitive on the thighs, Akaashi steals all the blankets.

赤葦 京治 x 木兎 光太郎 「Cramps」  
Bokuto and Akaashi were fast asleep in their bedroom. Akaashi huddled all the blankets and curled up into a ball, facing away from Bokuto. While Bokuto was sleeping, he was disturbed by the constant shuffling beside him. He opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the moonlight that was illuminating from the window. He turns to Akaashi, hesitating to spoon him or just go back to sleep. Suddenly he hears a quiet groan from Akaashi and it caught his attention, ‘Is he having a bad dream?’ He thought, Akaashi’s grip on the blankets got tighter, this time he called his name. “Boku.. to..” He murmurs, “Akaashi.?” Bokuto says, rubbing his eyes. “Are you hurt?” He asks, but no response could be heard from Akaashi. Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi, expecting him to relax. Instead Akaashi pulled the blankets away and letting it fall on the floor, exposing the both of them to the cold air. Akaashi let out another groan and Bokuto didn’t know what to do, “Akaashi— Do you need water..?” He says while rubbing his back. “It.. hurts..” Akaashi curled up even tighter, Bokuto immediately retracted his hands, “S-Sorry..” ... Akaashi turns around to meet Bokuto, his face looked in pain, his eyes teary from the throbbing pain on his Thigh. “My thigh..” He cried out, the thought clicked on Bokuto’s mind. Bokuto moved down to Akaashi’s thigh, “Relax.. I’ll massage it for you.” Bokuto stretched out to the drawer to get a bottle of Rubbing Oil, he drops a certain amount of the oil on to his hands and gently massaged Akaashi’s thighs. Bokuto knew that Akaashi was sensitive on the thigh, but it seemed like he was relieved from the massage. Bokuto placed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s cheeks, and covered him with soft blankets. The room smelled like Lavender, they then fell asleep together in peace.


End file.
